Baby Blue Eyes
by FlamboyantScienceMillitia
Summary: When a flustered nerdy shadowhunter crosses paths with a lusty warlock. seems normal at first, but the usual shadowhunter and magic stuff will be in later chapters warning and such inside


Chapter ONE: When the eyes of a typical strumpet meet the eyes of a College student.

AN/: So this here is my attempt at a maggie and alec story. Sorry if this chapter is short.. it all gets better i promise. This is for a friend of mine, her birthday is coming up eventually so yeah.. sorry dont have a BETA yet!

Warning: Homosexual sex in later chapters, possible daddy kink later on and M-PREG. Dont like go away!

It was time to grow up. Time to move from an honors high school student to a college man. It wasn't the worry of grades that had kept our shadowhunter sleepless and dazed, it was the knowlege of living with a stranger, not having any friends, and being the biggest outcast there.

He knew that things were different, but letting go of all the torture from the past was no easy task. Growing up rich was hard enough but suffering with the fact that he was the nerdest nerd there ever was? School was no peice of cake. Never has been and judging from the worry the boy held now it never would be. Poor Alexander.

Box after box of books, clothes, and other junk was dropped into the empty room. The walls were bare and the carpet freshly vaccumed. The beds had only sheets and pillows atop them. To one wall of the room sat a medium sized flat screen tv. And to the oposite sat a window and a door to what appeared to be a bathroom. 'Whoopie' Alec thought as he began to unpack.

After about an hour of opening boxes and placing things were they needed to be Alec grew tired. Who knew something as small as this could make a man so weak. His clotes were in the small dresser they had supplied him with and his books were on his desk, along with his laptop and i-pod. Everything looked neat and well organized, but for some reason his side of the well sized room still seemed empty. Snapping with a realized smirk the young adult reached into his last box and pulled out his venom poster. Grabbing four tacks he put it into place on the wall, than hung a few family pictures and few other assorted anime posters. This was what it was like back home too. comic books and manga covered his old bedroom's floor, while the walls had little sketches taped to them and other nerdy things ((or things Alec considered to be nerdy)). But never would he let it get that bad here. Alexander took one more look at the room nodding in satisfaction then went to the door and headed out to get some coffee and steal a smoke or two from his father before he left.

The campus was alive with the hustle and bustle of students, teachers, and parents. Things had never seemed so busy before. Everyone had something they were rushing around for, even Mr. Lightwood. He was only at the college to drop off his sons' Alec and Jace, maybe talk with a few professors but that was it. When he spotted his eldest son approaching the man meerly nodded to him and went back to conversing, leaving it easy for Alec to bum a few smokes. He knew his father never approved of him doing it, but hell everyone does at least one thing their parents never like.

Lighting the cigarette Alec made his way to near by wall scootching down and taking a long drag of the cancer stick. He held in the smoke for a few moments before letting it out and forming little 'o' shapes out of boredum. He had his knees pressed to his chest and a hand resting against the cement ground. This was gonna be a had year, not even a calming cigarette could make the shadowhunter forget. His family expected all A's nothing less. With all this pressure on his shoulders Alec really didn't know how to deal, all he knew was smoking and the occasional self harm. That had to stop, it wasn't healthy and the last time he had hurt himself the boy was chewed out by Jace. Control had to be taken. No more bullshit because of stupid things.

As the smoke grew smaller so did the worries. Calming down a bit the raven haired college student made his way over to the little coffee shoppe on campus. It was a chilly day and he burried his pale pasty hands into the pockets of the ratty jeans he wore. His black and red vans scuffing against the parking lot and his head down. Soft black locks fell to cover the boy's face. To cover the magic azure eyes that steal the gazes of both men and women, the only beautiful thing Alexander thought he had. The rest of his body was pretty average. Extordinarly pale skin, a slight build to his chest and thin boney hips. Not many people found that to be attractive. Except for one. Sebastian. The name was like poison to the teen. Not only had this man used him, but had he ripped the others heart out and crushed it. He had our raven thinking he actualy meant something to the world, when in actuality all the ass wanted was sex. And something to pass the time with. All these thoughts were rushing to the boy's head at once. Was that why he was so self conscience? Becauase of one stupid man? But because of this man Alec only wore turtlenecks now. They made him more awkward and more of a stand out in public. It didn;t surprise him when he walked into the shoppe and a million heads flashed to stare. It was something one would get used to after years of the same thing, over and over.

With a heavy sigh and turn to the left had him going straight to the coffee maker. A tentative hand reached out to snag a cup while the other grabbed two packets of splenda shaking them. With his teeth Alec tore the packets open and poured the healthier sugar into the cup than brought it up under the machine, pulling the leaver down and filling it with columbian coffee. He grabbed at a small jug of half and half pouring that into the cuncoction and stiring it all up. To finish her off the boy popped on the lid than slid on the cozy. Walking down the candy isle, the raven picked out a box of nerds ((oh the irony)) and an almond joy bar. This was his usual fix for a rough day, and nothing could keep him from it. Tossing the drink and food onto the counter the cashier, a rather distasteful redheaded girl grabbed each item and rang them up. She was smacking on bubble gum. The sound was absolutaly attrocious and Alec was tempted to reach over and rip the gum from her mouth and stick it to her forehead. The sound filled his ears distracting him. He didn't hear the girl say the total for his treats.

"Excuse me dorkwad I said it's $4.50, cough up the dough or scadattle!" she said rather rudely. A hand held out and waiting for the cash.

Alec snorted and nearly fell laughing. Did this girl really expect him to respect her? With that rudeness, hell no! He smacked the money down on the counter and smirked. His pearly white teeth flashing. "Listen you pompus snob..you need an attitude check, I suggest if you wanna keep your job you shut your trap and get happy!" With a hmph he turned and left the store stuffing the candy into his pockets and sipping at his delicious warm coffee. He took slow sips enjoying the hot sensation that slid down his throat. It burnt, but in a heavinly way.

The day went on uneventfully. Eventually Robert, Alec's father left leaving the two boy's to explore the campus carefree. Jace was perched under an oak tree looking over a shadowhunters weapon book. His eyes skimming the pictures and the models. A new weapon would be nice, maybe a new stele? Or some new arrows for Alec? Oh the joyus feeling of wealding something new. The blonde was pulled from his imagining by a small tap to the shoulder. He turned to spot his brother, the raven haired young man wearing a gentle smile. It was refreshing seeing that face happy. Something that always brightened his day.

"Jace, umm.. I was wondering what dorm you got." Alec stated rather than asked. His pale lengthy fingers scrunching under the sleeves of his turtleneck, like the sun was some sort of poison.

"Oh hey there Alexander. I got dorm 2 room number 89." he said and closed the book he had just been skimming. His full attention on the other. Curious as to why the boy decided to stop by, he knew it wasn't because of the dorm situation. Maybe he was deciding to finally break free and be adventurous. 'that's my boy!' the blond thought and chuckled softly.

"Another question, I was sitting in the lounge drinking my coffee earlier and I heard some people talking about this club. Pandemonium I think it's called. Well anyways, I wanted to know if maybe we could check it out." the other's voice was a bit nervous and shaky but it was cute. Something none of the Lightwood's ever really saw. A shy boy, instead of the usual tense on edge one.

"Pandemonium? I don't know Al, this is our first night here at college. Maybe we should stay in...ahh who am I kidding let's give it a try." Jace said and stood up pulling his brother inat a hug before heading off to his dorm. "I'll meet your skinny butt here at 9pm, you better be dressed right too!" the over joyed male yelled to the raven, who stood under the tree completely stunned.

Racing to his room Alec slammed the door shut and ripped off his shirt and kicked off his vans. He grabbed his i-pod and turned it to the song 'Lithium' by Nirvana. He swayed to the beat a bit as he tugged off his jeans and went to the bathroom starting up the shower. As the song picked up so did the teen's dancing. A black mop of hair whipping about and porcelain hips swaying from left to right in tune with the music. When the water was to the Alec's liking he popped in and closed the curtin still jamming out as his body was enveloped by the hot liquid. Beads clear as crystals slipped down his body and into the tub below. Raspberry shampoo was squirted into dark hair and scrubbed around. After a nice rinse it was time to clean the body. The boy picked out a chocolate and strawberry bodywash rubbing it along his arms, chest, thighs, calves, feet etc. It wasn't a long shower but it was enough for one to get cleaned up.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another the Lightwood son went to his dresser looking through his clothes. things were thrown on the bed and some on the floor in this endless search for something he and Jace would deam club attire. Alec decided on a black mesh (fishnet) undershirt, a skin tight red silk button-up shirt, black baggy tripp pants ripped at the knees, and his usual vans. Slipping on the outfit the boy frowned, this would be difficult. The silk shirt was only buttoned half way leaving a glorious flawless chest under that mesh ansombal. The pants were held on with a black studded belt with a small rainbow chain connecte for his wallet, and for his feet the young adult slipped on black and white stripped socks before shoving his feet into his sneakers. Would this be good enough?

It had taken Alexander an hour to get ready leaving only ten minutes left for him to add any finishing touches. The boy lined his eyes with a little touch of eye-liner and his neck was sprayed with 'Stetson' a very classy colonge he got for his birthday. Everything was looking good and set in stone. So with a last look in the mirror the eldest Lightwood was out the door and already meeting his brother.

The two met at the tree and were on their way in less than five minutes. the trip only took about ten or so minutes and was a short little walk. The club sure was amazing. you could see a reflection of lights outside and could hear the faint bump of music. There was a line but it was moving fast as a security guard waved the people in. The stern man looked the two boys' over and nodded motioning for them to enter. As they walked in the song "Death to your Heart" by BOTDF was blarring. People all around danced and grinded. Most were dressed in rather questionable clothes and looked to be rather wasted.

"Alec, go get a seat on one of those couches, I'll get us some drinks." Jace said and made his way thorugh the impossible crowd toward the bar. He ordered two 'orgasms' (an alcoholic drink) and flashed his fake i.d. It must have worked because the drinks were slid infront of the male in seconds. As he went to grab the drinks a hand cut in and took his wrist. Pinks nails raked up his arm and spun him around.

"Let's dance big boy" A certain redhead whispered and pulled the blond to the dancefloor. She moved in hypnotic ways making Jace forget Alec, forget that he was supposed to be with his brother. Instead he stayed and danced with the girl. In his eyes she was beautiful. Her red locks in loose curls and a tight blue dress adorned her body. 'Mmmnn I think I scored tonight.' was the last thing the male's mind processed.

Meanwhile standing alone and flustered Alec had his arms behind his back and his back pressed against a wall. He looked over the couples and the sluts, bright azure eyes curious. They skimmed over every detail in the room, the people, the colors EVERYTHING. The blue orbs stopped when they spotted a particularly ravishing male. This person was tan, tall, clothed in the brightest things Alec had ever seen and his hair was black, spikey and colored rainbow-like in areas. Never had the male seen someone so..different, it was definatly someone he could stare at all night. But what really caught his eye was the glitter. Head to toe, this guy was sparkling like mad. For just once maybe this plain ole' teen could get lucky.


End file.
